


Имя твое

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Наконец-то мы снова слышим друг друга, Кенпачи из Зараки!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя твое

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки в сообществе Блич-кинк на дайри.

Она падала из его рук бесконечно долго — несколько секунд, растянутых на целую вечность. Безвольной тряпичной куклой, пустым гигаем, оболочкой без души. Жизнь уходила из нее на взлете, на вздохе — и она улыбалась. Его богиня, его бессмертная Ячиру умирала от его же руки.

Неотвратимо бледнеющие губы слабо шевельнулись, и пришел голос. Отчего-то мужской и смутно знакомый.

— Наконец-то ты слышишь меня, Кенпачи из Зараки.

— Кто ты? Кто ты, черт подери?!

— Мое имя… — последнее слово растворилось в порыве налетевшего ветра. Ветер же вырвал из его рук тело Ячиру, подхватил, закружил песчинкой в вихре и швырнул в бесконечно голубое небо, превратив во вспыхнувшую и тут же пропавшую искру.

И он остался один.

Впрочем, нет. Прислушавшись к себе, он понял, что странное место, куда он попал, хоть и было пустым, но буквально дышало чужим присутствием. Ослепительно-белые облака неслись мимо него, на него, сквозь него, словно гонимые все тем же ураганным вихрем, хотя он чувствовал только слабый сквозняк.

Что-то темное мелькнуло за плечом, и, обернувшись, он увидел источник этого вихря.

— Ну здравствуй, — произнес незнакомец.

Высокий и худой, он кутался в драный плащ цвета запекшейся крови, лохмотья подола плескались на ветру порванными знаменами. Взгляд из-под вьющихся темных волос, хоть и загороженный дымчатым стеклом очков, резал не хуже клинка. Но самым неожиданным — и вместе с тем предсказуемым — было то, что незнакомец балансировал на навершии рукояти вертикально поставленного меча. Его собственного, Зараки, меча.

— Так ты?..

— Да. Наконец-то мы снова слышим друг друга, Кенпачи из Зараки.

Зараки равнодушно кивнул. Значит, его занпакто. Сам он и это место казались смутно знакомыми, будто он был здесь уже когда-то. Но память сейчас напоминала залитую кровью яму — не различить в багровой глубине ничего, как ни старайся.

— Как ты смел так поступить со мной? С нами обоими? Я — часть тебя, а ты меня предал, — низкий голос звучал осуждающе, с каждым словом становясь все громче, под конец он уже гремел, гулким пульсом отдаваясь в ушах. — И ради кого, ради женщины!

— Она не просто женщина, — Зараки до хруста стиснул кулаки. Занпакто действительно был частью его: бил он в самое нутро, безошибочно. Ветер, хлещущий в морду, стал прохладнее и как будто бы солонее. Зараки сглотнул горький ком. Совсем не таким он представлял воссоединение с занпакто.

А тот словно нарочно продолжал взрезать свежую рану.

— Неважно. Ее больше нет. Она вернула тебя мне и свою вину искупила сполна. Чего о тебе, Кенпачи из Зараки, не скажешь.

Занпакто был неумолим. Зараки смотрел в узкое, словно вытесанное из камня, лицо, и в груди закипала жаркая ярость, переплавляясь с чувством вины.

— Как думаешь, Кенпачи из Зараки, легко ли жить сотни лет, обходясь только частью целого? Жить без руки, без ноги, без глаза или половины сердца? Легко ли знать, что тот, кому ты принадлежишь, по доброй воле от тебя отказался? Ты тогда запретил себе чувствовать, но я испытал все сполна.

— Хватит.

Зараки наконец понял неправильность этого места, царапавшую с той минуты, как он здесь оказался. Они стояли на стене огромного узкого дома. Слепые квадраты окон тускло бликовали от невидимого солнца, а до крыши и до земли было одинаково далеко.

— Я понял тебя. Достаточно. Я виноват перед тобой, прости. — Чем тяжелее проступок, тем легче слова извинений слетают с языка — надо только найти в себе силы сказать их, вот в чем главная трудность. Такая дурацкая арифметика.

— А потом появился этот мальчишка, который никогда не должен был стать шинигами. По крайней мере, не сейчас, — занпакто пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Похоже, он решил выговорить ему все наболевшее скопом. Не сразу до Зараки дошел смысл сказанного.

— Куросаки? Ты был его занпакто?

— Поэтому он и победил тогда. Я звал, но ты не услышал. Только однажды мне удалось докричаться, и ты пришел сюда. Чтобы помочь ему.

— А сейчас…

— Он меня утратил, — на удивление лаконично ответил занпакто.

Зараки сделал мысленную пометку как-нибудь поговорить об этом с Куросаки. Если у них будет на это время. Если они сами вообще будут.

— Ладно, — тяжело уронил он. — Что теперь?

— Теперь? — занпакто горько усмехнулся. — Я открою тебе свое имя. Но ты должен заслужить право называть меня им, Кенпачи из Зараки. Не обещаю, что будет просто.

Легким неуловимым движением он соскочил с вонзенного в стену меча, выхватил его и ринулся на Зараки. Тот едва успел отшатнуться, и зазубренное лезвие срезало только прядь волос.

— Слабак недостоин мной владеть, — негромко сказал, почти шепнул занпакто ему в ухо и тут же оказался шагов на двадцать в стороне.

А потом вернулось притяжение. Здание дрогнуло и начало падать, как подрубленное дерево, на глазах рассыпаясь. Зараки скользнул по гладкой поверхности подошвой и что было сил впечатал колено и локоть в стеклянную стену. Окно беззвучно брызнуло осколками, и он кубарем вкатился внутрь.

Тут же вскочил, отряхиваясь, и огляделся. Абсолютно пустая квадратная комната с черным проемом двери в углу, багрово-серое зыбкое марево снаружи. Ни намека на разбитое окно, падение тоже прекратилось. Только стены едва слышно гудели и подрагивали.

— Неплохо, — раздался смешок за плечом. — По крайней мере, нестандартно. Другого я от тебя и не ожидал.

Не глядя, Зараки выбросил руку на звук, вцепился в мягкую ткань, рванул на себя. Занпакто взмахнул мечом, и в руке Зараки остался клок материи. Будто густая черная кровь стекла сквозь пальцы на пол.

Занпакто стоял в углу, глядя ему в глаза. Волосы и края плаща опять трепал невидимый ветер. Занпакто усмехался.

Одним прыжком Зараки преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Схватить, прижать к стене, вывернуть руку с мечом. Завладеть, подчинить.

Не вышло. Занпакто просочился сквозь стену. «Ты все еще слаб», — шепнул. И исчез, оставив его пялиться в стену. Мог бы убить, вспороть брюхо, шанс был. 

Но не стал. 

Несколько дней назад Зараки без раздумий кинулся бы вслед за ним. Сейчас понимал, как это бессмысленно. Все равно что ловить ветер в штиль. Чтобы поймать ветер, надо стать парусом. А чтобы вернуть часть души, кем нужно стать, что сделать?

Перед глазами возникло лицо Ячиру. Она печально улыбалась и что-то говорила, но запятнанные — краской? кровью? — губы ее шевелились беззвучно. Вот и опять: он сам не дает себе слышать.

Словно в трансе, он шагнул в следующую комнату. Выход из нее, дверной проем, оказался в полу, и Зараки бездумно вышел в него. Белый каменный пол этажом ниже ударил в пятки, за стеной послышался шелест ткани и чирканье стали по камню. Занпакто был близко — руку протяни, возьмешь, — но все равно ускользал. Зараки отмел мелькнувшую было мысль прочесать все здание, комнату за комнатой. Это не метод.

Он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к токам реяцу внутри, к вихрям ее снаружи — все здание состояло из рейши, как в Готее, искристое разноцветье стен и перекрытий переливалось под веками. Постоял, все так же не открывая глаз, поводил головой из стороны в сторону и шагнул к занпакто. Стены расступились перед ним невесомой дымкой.

— Быстро сообразил. — Тот стоял у окна и даже не обернулся, когда Зараки вышел в середину комнаты.

— Ты — это я, — хрипло прокашлял Зараки. Пребывание во внутреннем мире становилось все тяжелее. Рано или поздно его здесь раздавит, прихлопнет, как муху, и хорошо бы успеть закончить с занпакто до того. — Иди ко мне.

И чувствуя, как бурлит в жилах, подгоняет тело реяцу, Зараки рванулся вперед. Занпакто не успел сдвинуться, даже меч он поднимал неумолимо долго, слишком долго, чтобы Зараки это остановило.

Подчинить? Завладеть? Зараки знал один способ — не идеальный, но эффективный.

Вблизи выяснилось, что занпакто выше него — ненамного, но оскорбительно. И смотрел он с грустной снисходительной улыбкой, как на вернувшегося в семью блудного — даже не сына, мужа, что тоже задевало. А ведь сейчас у Зараки было куда больше прав на такой взгляд: это не он столько времени сражался и пел в чужих руках.

Занпакто качнулся в сторону, увлекая Зараки за собой. Бритвенно-острые края белого ворота, как зазубренные лезвия клинка, вспороли воздух в опасной близости от лица Зараки. От занпакто пахнуло жаром и ржавчиной — горько, сухо, до рези в глазах. 

— Ты — это я, — повторил Зараки, сгреб в кулак длинные жесткие пряди и потянул вниз, запрокидывая голову, обнажая беззащитное горло. Острый кадык дернулся, а меч выскользнул из чужих пальцев и, звякнув, упал на пол. 

Здание дрогнуло, отшвыривая их обоих к противоположной стене — друг на друга, лицом к лицу, ребрами к ребрам. Стены, пол, потолок — все смешалось, все летело кубарем, и их мотало в пустой каменной коробке, как два рисовых зернышка на дне чашки. 

Занпакто хрипло зашипел в его руках, изворачиваясь, хватая за горло, подминая под себя, и это странным образом поставило все на место. Ненужные сейчас чувства отступили, повинуясь древним, глухим инстинктам. Тело действовало само, и Зараки заорал от облегчения: таким кристально ясным все выглядело. Схватить, скрутить, если нужно — то и сломать. Утвердить свое право владеть.

Занпакто не собирался сдаваться без боя, как и обещал. Хрустнули зубы, язык жарко и пряно окатило кровью, и она смыла остатки дурмана, в который Зараки погрузился после прощальной улыбки Ячиру. Сильное гибкое тело билось под руками, пульсировало жизнью, было самой жизнью. Удушающе мягкий бархат плаща окутал руки и стек в угол комнаты всплеском крови. Кипенно-белая ткань сорочки треснула жалобно под пальцами и разошлась, открывая мускулистую безволосую грудь. В ответ заныли собственные ребра: кулаки у занпакто были жесткие.

Зараки поймал ладонью обе его руки, прижал к стене над головой.

— Я сильнее, — усмехнулся в искаженное непонятной гримасой лицо. Не дождался ответа и пожал плечами. Гудение вокруг почти прекратилось, и мотать из стороны в сторону каменную коробку, этот обломок цивилизации, перестало. 

Зараки дернул застежки на чужих штанах, мимоходом удивившись современному фасону. Впрочем, это только к лучшему: нет нужды возиться с оби. Сдернул их до колен — действовать одной рукой было не слишком удобно, и даже о минимальной осторожности думать не приходилось. Да и не нужна она была сейчас.

Занпакто, поняв, что он собирается делать, как будто и не думал сопротивляться. Зараки готов был поклясться, что тот прячет усмешку. Утихшая было ярость всколыхнулась с новой силой, когда он увидел напряженный, пунцовый член, почти прижатый к животу.

— Не бойся, я буду нежен, — неожиданно произнес занпакто и словно вытек из его хватки. Секунда — и уже сам Зараки оказался прижат к стене, а его тело жадно ощупывали, тискали и выкручивали чужие пальцы. Хаори отмело в сторону незримым ветром, полы косоде распахнулись будто сами собой, узкий длинный оби сполз к ногам мертвой змеей.

Душное, злое возбуждение занпакто передалось ему, захлестнуло волной раскаленного песка, тяжелое сорванное дыхание подстегнуло обострившиеся до невозможности инстинкты. Зараки схватил жилистое запястье, едва не ломая, дернул в сторону. Прелюдия и так уже затягивалась.

Контроль стремительно ухнул в ту самую полную крови яму его сознания, и багряно-черные капли расплескались по черепу изнутри. Самая сущность Зараки, глухое черное нутро сейчас вывернулось наизнанку и требовало, и отказать было невозможно. Двигаться, вжимать в крошащийся камень стен, рвать зубами и когтями, до тех пор, пока соперник не заскулит жадно и жалобно, не запросит пощады или продолжения. Нельзя было не подчиниться этому первому из основных инстинктов. Мнение самого Зараки уже не учитывалось. Что-то древнее и дикое, куда старше него самого, вело его сейчас, командовало его телом. Ему оставалось только следовать. И это казалось единственно правильным.

Зрение, обоняние тоже обострились до предела. Зараки видел каждую морщинку на лице своего занпакто, видел хищно раздувающиеся тонкие крылья носа, прилипшую ко лбу проволочную прядь. К суховатому запаху крови и ржавчины добавился еще один, жаркий и терпкий, мускусно-солоноватый. Пот. Занпакто пах как человек — или это сила Зараки сделала его таким... живым? В любом случае, вывернуться из чуть взмокших ладоней было делом техники и ничем иным.

— Неплохо, — сдержанно похвалил тот. — Куросаки, например, это и в голову не пришло.

Зараки протянул руку и сдернул с него дымчатые очки. Без них взгляд занпакто казался беззащитным, а еле видная за расширенными зрачками радужка была ослепительно синей. Куда ярче, чем у самого Зараки. Странно, за очками совсем не видно было цвета, он будто впитывался в серую туманную дымку.

— Хорошая защита, — одобрительно хмыкнул Зараки, отшвыривая очки прочь, — была.

Злым ответным взглядом ожгло с головы до пят, к горлу комом подкатила злость — пряная, густая. Подкатила — и лопнула, растекаясь по жилам волной острого возбуждения. Зараки подхватил занпакто под колено, выпутывая из брюк и белья, вжал спиной в стену и жестко толкнулся в рефлекторно сжавшийся анус. Занпакто стиснул зубы и расслабился, задышал шумно, глубоко, размеренно. 

Худое жилистое тело содрогнулось, принимая в себя полностью, обволокло горячей теснотой; ногти впились в бедро, отрезвляя, не давая раньше времени сорваться в звериную бешеную долбежку. Примериваясь, подстраиваясь, Зараки качнулся, почти выходя, потом двинулся обратно. Еще раз, глубже, жестче. И еще. Желваки на скулах занпакто шевельнулись, и сразу же из горла вырвался короткий хриплый — даже не стон, так, резкий выдох. Отлично.

— Руки! — одернул его Зараки, когда тот потянулся было приласкать себя. И сам накрыл ладонью чужой член — гладкий, обжигающе горячий, твердокаменный. 

Занпакто выдохнул еще резче, Зараки показалось, что тот что-то говорил. Слишком тихо, слишком невнятно, даже по губам не прочесть.

— Имя, — простонал-прошептал он на ухо занпакто, — скажи мне свое имя… — просьба вышла неловкой. Длинные ресницы качнулись согласно, занпакто подался ему навстречу.

— ЗАНГЕЦУ!!! — прогремело, кажется, на весь этот внутренний мирок. — Мое имя — Зангецу!

Оргазмом накрыло почти мгновенно — оглушило, затопило удовольствием, замешанном на знании. И сразу же ладонь обрызгало чужой спермой, и занпакто — Зангецу — обмяк в его хватке.

— Ты выдержал испытание, Кенпачи из Зараки, — губы шевельнулись в намеке на улыбку. — А теперь уходи отсюда. Иначе рискуешь не уйти уже никогда.

Зараки оперся ладонью о стену. Дыхание клокотало под ребрами, рвало грудную клетку на части, как после долгого забега. Очень долгого. Сколько лет — сотен лет? — он был разлучен со своим занпакто?

— Ты всегда можешь сюда вернуться. Я буду ждать.

Стены истончились, сквозь них хлынул багрово-серый клочковатый туман, до того клубившийся за окнами. А когда рассеялся, Зараки понял, что лежит навзничь на жестком ледяном полу подземной тюрьмы. Судя по ощущениям, его словно пережевал и выплюнул гигантский Пустой. Зараки шевельнулся, протянул руку и наткнулся на занпакто. Его рукоять потеплела под пальцами.

— С возвращением, — шепнула темнота. В ней появилось светлое пятно, приблизилось. Унохана Ячиру положила прохладную ладонь ему на лоб.


End file.
